


Moving on

by shayera



Category: One Piece
Genre: Backstory, Ficlet, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-19
Updated: 2009-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shayera/pseuds/shayera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not easy to move on after losing everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving on

It hurts to lose a loved one. Iceburg had lost family before, but he had been young and there had been gentle words and warm embraces to help him heal. Today, an adult who should have been able to do better, he helplessly watched everything wash away before his eyes.

Part of him envied Franky for the sheer guts and stupidity that let him throw his life away rather than watching Tom go. Part of him hated him for it, for leaving Iceburg alone to deal with the shards of their life.

Kokoro gave up, turning to the bottle. Iceburg was tempted to join her, but Tom had taught him two things. The first was to always stand proud, always be the best man he could possibly be. The second was to build ships.

So he built ships. And from there he built a company, a city – and a life.


End file.
